


Coffee house obsessions

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Random unfitting one shots and stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Barista Nico, Coffee Obsessed Will, Crushes, I LOVE COFFEE, M/M, and tea, coffee shop AU, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Will always goes to the exact same coffee shop, and it isn't only for the coffee.





	1. Will's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by isolangeloshipperblog, screenshotted and sent to darumasama, who then informed me I needed to write something.

There was one, specific coffee shop he'd always go to. Not because the coffee was better, it was good, just not the best; or even for the atmosphere, which was usually loud and bustling, compared to the quiet of other shops. It was all for one boy, a barista with dark, brooding eyes, creamy, olive skin, and a beautiful, melodious voice. He'd made it a point to drink at least three cups of coffee a day, even occasionally ordering a specialty drink. Then he’d sit down, pull out a book, and flit between actually reading and day dreaming about running his fingers through those soft and luxurious looking black waves. It was an addiction of his, one he was happy to feed anytime. There were worse things to be addicted to.

  
The conversations would go as such: he’d approach, look up at the specialties of the day, chew on his lip a little, then order a cappuccino, with a light sprinkling of cinnamon, and vanilla soy milk over regular. It was never as frothy as a normal cappuccino should be, but he preferred the taste exponentially. The beautiful barista would punch in the order on his register, then thank him and wish him a nice day, afternoon, or evening. On the occasions that he did order the special, he wouldn’t even glance at the board, just wait for the surprise. They always came loaded with fats and sugars, but he sipped them slowly and pretended it was a special treat, because it sure didn’t taste like coffee.

  
It got so bad, that the boy remembered his order, and was sure to ask if he wanted the regular or the special. He’d scrunch up his nose, ask if the special was worth a try, and depending on the answer, would either say yes, no thank you, or surprise me. Those were his favorite days, because sometimes the boy would smile and bite his lip, causing Will to feel accomplished. He’d grin like a fool for most of the day afterward.

 

It was a cold, rainy afternoon. He ducked inside the little shop and shook his hair, little drops of water dripping down the back of his neck. He’d forgotten his umbrella in his dorm room, too far away to run and grab it. The rain would let up at some point, it never rained for long, so he figured he’d pass the time as he normally did, stepping up to the counter to order his drink.

  
“Hi, what can I get for you today? Regular, special, something else?” Nico, that’s what his name tag said. He’d never asked formally, and neither had the other, except to ask for a name to write on the receipt. He’d stopped asking after the first week, when he’d ordered over fifteen drinks and never gave another name. Already the ink pen was jotting down his name in sleek, flowing cursive.

  
“What’s the special like?” He asked, eyes flicking to the chalk board. The little shop didn’t have high tech anything, part of its little charm. Even the cups were usually washable, so as to not create more waste. You’d have to request a to go cup during your order if you wanted one. He never did.

  
“Pretty boring, something with Irish cream and hazelnut. I don’t think you’ll like it.” The small, little smile that curled his lips made Will’s heart start to flutter. He cocked a brow and leaned forward slightly.

  
“And how do you know what I like and dislike when it comes to my coffee?”

  
“Well, you get the same thing at least once a day, and you never add sugar. Whenever you get the special, you make a face every time you take a sip, so I assume you dislike overly sweet things, and all of our specialty drinks are quite sweet, so this one will be no different.” Nico’s small smile turned into a full blown one, showing off his straight, white teeth. Will returned the look, lowering his voice in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

  
“Well, how do you take your coffee?”

  
“I like mine as black and bitter as my soul,” he winked, and Will rolled his eyes.

  
“Okay, so white chocolate mocha, then?” He teased, making the other laugh outright. It was the first time he ever heard him laugh, but he decided it should definitely happen more. The sound was light, and Nico covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed, which made it even cuter.

  
“I actually prefer teas to coffee,” he admitted, flushing lightly. “And I take those with honey over sugar, unless it’s British tea, which needs both that and milk to taste right.”

  
“I feel so lied to, you work in a coffee house and you don’t even prefer coffee.” Nico hummed in amusement, eyes bright and dancing.

  
“I drink chai with a shot or two of espresso on occasion, when I really want a pick me up.” Will pretended to look aghast, clutching his chest dramatically. The fabric of his jacket was still damp from the rain, and he wondered briefly if he looked like a drowned rat.

  
“That’s… not even close to the same thing as real coffee. Is it even any good? Mixing the two together like that?”

  
“Oh, definitely. You know, you might like it. I can make it soy, and it’s not even that sweet, kind of spicy and creamy. The Masala Chai even comes spiced with cinnamon, so it’s practically your new favorite drink already.”

  
“Alright, you’ve talked me into it. Better put two shots in, just in case. I like my coffee strong.” Nico scratched something down on the paper then gave him a bashful look.

  
“Coming right up, Will,” he murmured, the hints of his accent making it sound like “weel”. That was the first time he’d ever said his name aloud, and it made his heart skip a beat. Pulling out his debit card, he made to swipe it, but Nico stopped him. “On the house, just in case. Though I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

 

He ducked into the small bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror. Little strings of hair were plastered to his forehead, steadily dripping water onto his face. His cheeks were flushed from the chill, but all in all, he looked like someone that had just gone on a long run, healthy and dewy, definitely not drowned. The pink in his cheeks made his blue eyes eerie light, even more so than his normally tan skin. Dabbing his hair with a paper towel, he finger combed it into a messy, tousled look and grinned.

  
Sitting in his usual spot, he opened up his messenger bag about pulled out the mandatory reading for his Anthropology class, some book about the Hmong people and their belief of the soul and epilepsy. It wasn’t his idea of an enthralling tale, but it was necessary, so he sucked it up. So far, the book sounded sad, especially considering he knew how it would all end, the beginning ruined that from the get go. He only got down halfway through the page when Nico set the giant cup down on the table, pulling his attention fully away.

  
“Enjoy,” he breathed, then sauntered away, causing Will to watch the movement of his retreating backside with peaked interest. With an exit like that, it was going to be difficult to get any kind of work done, but he attempted nonetheless.

  
The text became sadder, following the story of a young girl whose parents were battling against cultural and medical differences, clashing on how best to care for the epilepsy they thought was just spiritual giftedness. At times he had to set the book down, too distraught to continue on. Both sides were to blame for the impending outcome, and it hurt his heart that he couldn’t inform them before it was too late.

  
When his drink was closer to room temperature, he took a tentative sip, letting the spicy sweetness wash over his tastebuds, warming him nicely. It was probably the best non-coffee tasting drink he’d ordered, and it made him smile knowing Nico was the one to turn him on to it. It was one thing in common, at least, and he’d be sure to strike up more conversations that might lead to further shared interests.

  
“So, how is it?” Nico asked, sitting down in the chair opposite him. Another, female barista was taking orders now, causally glancing their way from time to time. Nico had removed his black apron to reveal a tight fitting, green, thermal long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His tanned arms were propped up on the table, hands folded beneath his chin, the hint of a sun tattoo peeking out on his left wrist. Will chided himself for wondering if the boy had any more tattoos, and if they were in places you’d only find while taking off the remainder of his clothes.

  
“Better than I expected, I’ll probably get another some time,” he murmured, taking another slow sip to hide his warm face. Nico beamed at him, leaning back into the chair in a lazy fashion.

  
“Yeah, I have good taste, what can I say?”

  
“Work in a coffee shop long enough, you’re bound to try new things,” he teased. Nico hummed with amusement, then gestured toward his side.

  
“What are you reading?” Will glanced at the open book and marked his page, then held it up to display the cover.

  
“Classwork, Anthropology 201 mandatory reading.”

  
“Any good?”

  
“Not a light read, I’ll tell you that much. Nonfiction, if you’re into that.” Nico smiled, absentmindedly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

  
“Depends on the book, I suppose. Both have their perks.” He stretched his arms high above his head, back popping audibly, then pulled a napkin from the dispenser on the table. Scrawling something down, he slipped it across the table toward Will and stood up. “My number, I get off at seven. Let’s go somewhere that isn’t coffee.”

  
“I… uh…” Nico laughed again, bending forward to whisper breathily into his ear.

  
“No one drinks that much coffee without ulterior motives. I asked Piper, and you never come in on my days off.” When he pulled back, he winked, then walked away slowly. “See you later, Will,” he called back over his shoulder. Taking a slow, sip of his drink, he opened up his book once more, feeling very pleased.


	2. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is only slightly obsessed with the cute boy that always orders the same drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it for the other one, decided to do it for this.  
> Nico's POV, a lot of repetition, but it's fun to see things from both sides.

If there was one thing Nico loved about working in the coffee shop on campus, it was the beautiful boy that frequented the shop multiple times a day. Tall, tan, well built, with a splash of freckles over his nose and the deepest, crystal clear blue eyes he’d ever witnessed. The guy's smile could light up a room, and whenever it was directed Nico’s way, his knees felt weak and he found it difficult to form sentences.

Will, that was the name he gave, the one Nico scrawled in flowing letters over the receipt. The other didn’t know, but that name held more words than they had ever spoken. He took his time, turning those four letters into a masterpiece, a secret, a promise to one day have the courage to say more than just hello, then he’d hand it off with a small smile and wish him a good morning, noon, or evening.

He'd watch Will longingly from time to time, absentmindedly wiping down one of the little tables, wishing he had an excuse to strike up a conversation. Will was usually reading a book or typing away on his laptop, and he didn’t want to be rude, even if he was dying to discover all he could about the other. It was his obsession, finding out little things, from the way Will chewed his lip when he was concentrating hard, to the way his fingers clicked along the table when he was reading back his papers. All of it only made Nico want to know more, devour every last detail, until he had a map so large he could chart his way across Will’s personality with ease.

“You’re staring again,” Piper murmured in his ear, slipping along past him and giving him a dazzling smile. Her eyes wandered back over to Will and she hummed with amusement. “You should talk to him already, more than just taking his order. I bet he’ll be responsive.”

Nico chewed his lip, shuffling his feet nervously. “I don’t know what I’d even say,” he mumbled.

Piper’s hazel eyes regarded him cooly, and she cocked an eyebrow. “How about, I don’t know, hi, what’s up, how are you today, fancy a shag? I think any of those would suffice.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, smacking the towel at Piper playfully. “I am not going to start by asking him to have sex with me, I don’t even know if he likes other guys.”

She gave him a pointed look, and he blinked back in confusion. “Nico, the guy comes in like three times a day. Every day.”

He shrugged and picked up a sugar container, heading toward the back to refill it. She followed behind him to continue the conversation. “Maybe he just really likes coffee,” he mused, twisting the lid off and scooping more sugar inside.

She snorted, very unladylike, and patted him on the head. “Oh, you are so naïve, my friend.”

He stopped what he was doing, turning to face her and pursing his lips. “And why is that, exactly?”

“Because, silly, I only see Mr. Handsome whenever you’re on shift. Believe me, I’ve noticed him walk past and not come in unless he sees you in here. Unless he happens to only drink coffee on the exact same days, but opt to have none on your days off, he’s coming for more than just the coffee.”

Nico chewed his lip in thought, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Now that you mention it, he does sometimes order the special even though he doesn’t seem to like them ever, at all. It’s a complete waste of money if you don’t even like the stuff. He stays extra long on those days, so I’m not complaining.”

Piper grinned wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “You even know his likes and dislikes, you definitely have it bad.” When he frowned, she laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just teasing, what’s not to like? He’s dreamy.”

“You’re only saying that because he kind of looks like Jason,” Nico grumbled, trying to glare but failing miserably the more Piper laughed.

“What can I say, we both have a thing for tall, gorgeous blondes with dreamy blue eyes. It’s a weakness.” She batted her eyelashes at him and he sighed.

“Quit slacking off or I’ll tell the manager,” he threatened and she snorted again.

“I am the manager.”

“All the more reason for you to get back to work, missy. Now shoo.” She sauntered away and he went back to filling the sugar. It took a little longer than normal, his mind kept wandering, a huge grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

It was a cold, rainy afternoon, and the second Will stepped into the shop, shaking the rain from his golden hair, Nico knew he needed to say something to the guy lest he lose his nerve and never do it. It had already been a week since his little chat with Piper, and the more the thought about it, the more obvious it was that the other was also checking him out. Will strolled up to the counter, face flushed from the cold, blue eyes sparkling bright, and smiled.

“Hi, what can I get for you today? Regular, special, something else?” He dropped his voice low, trying his best to sound suggestive.

Will’s eyes flicked to the chalk board, another smile spreading across his lips. “What’s the special like,” he drawled, making Nico’s heart skip. Something about the southern accent was just too cute, in his opinion.

“Pretty boring, something with Irish cream and hazelnut.” His lips curled upward in a slight smile. “I don’t think you’ll like it.”

Will looked surprised, blinking a few times before cocking a brow and dipping closer over the countertop. “And how do you know what I like and dislike when it comes to my coffee,” he mused, voice silky and smooth.

Nico grinned. “Well, you get the same thing at least once a day, and you never add sugar. Whenever you get the special, you make a face every time you take a sip, so I assume you dislike overly sweet things.” He hoped Will wouldn’t question why he was watching him drink his coffee, but the other was just smiling back at him, so he pressed on. “And all of our specialty drinks are quite sweet, so this one will be no different.”

Will tilted his head, dropping his voice to a low purr. “Well, how do you take your coffee?”

“I like mine as black and bitter as my soul,” he murmured back, winking so the other would catch that it was supposed to be a joke.

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Okay, so white chocolate mocha, then?” His voice was teasing, and Nico tried his best to suppress the laugh that burst out of him.

“I actually prefer teas to coffee,” he admitted, feeling his face flush. “And I take those with honey over sugar, unless it’s British tea, which needs that and milk to taste right.”

Will’s face brightened, eyes dancing. “I feel so lied to, you work in a coffee house and you don’t even prefer coffee.”

Nico hummed in amusement, dropping his voice to an almost whisper. “I drink chai with a shot or two of espresso on occasion, when I really want a pick me up.” He bit his lip and smiled once more.

Will grabbed at his chest, gasping dramatically in mock offense. “That’s… not even close to the same thing as real coffee. Is it even any good? Mixing the two together like that?”

“Oh, definitely.” Nico cocked a brow, eyeing the other cooly. “You know, you might like it, I can make it soy, and it’s not even that sweet, kind of spicy and creamy. The Masala Chai even comes spiced with cinnamon, so it’s practically your new favorite drink already.”

Will smiled, shrugging one shoulder up and letting it drop. “Alright, you’ve talked me into it. Better put two shots in, just in case. I like my coffee strong.”

Nico scribbled down the order for the records, absentmindedly drawing a little heart around Will’s name. He glance up shyly, hoping he didn’t catch it. “Coming right up, Will,” he murmured, and the other blinked, then flushed. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, he went to swipe the card, but Nico cleared his throat. “On the house, just in case. Though I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

Will gave him a nod, then raced off toward the bathroom, looking slightly panicked. Piper practically pounced on him, nudging him with her elbow violently.

“You finally said more than ten words to him, I’m so proud of you!” Her body wiggled around happily, eyes bright. “Give him your number, right now, figure it out. You seriously cannot even deny the boy is so into you.”

Nico laughed, watching Will as he walked to his regular seat, far enough away that they didn’t have to worry about lowering their voices. “Alright, alright, I’ll think of something. Just… let me get his drink to him first.”

Piper beamed, taking over the counter so he could mix up the drink. Trying his hardest to mix the concoction perfectly, he sprinkled an extra pinch of cinnamon over the foamy surface, just the way Will seemed to like it. With a deep, steadying breath, he strolled over to the table, setting the drink before him with a smile. “Enjoy,” he breathed, then walked away slowly, hoping the other watched as he went.

Piper gave him a devious look, snickering behind her hand. “Oh, you little minx. He totally watched you leave.” Her eyes shot back to Will, then she shook her head. “It’s almost too easy, if you don’t say something soon, he’s probably going to do it for you.”

Nico grinned, glancing back at Will from the corner of his eye. “Oh, we can’t have that, now, can we? Don’t worry, Pipes, I’ll make the first move.”

She batted her eyelashes, fanning her face dramatically. “My baby is all grown up and picking up dudes,” she cooed, pulling him closer for a quick hug. “Now go get him, tiger.”

He waited until Will took a sip before removing his apron and calling for five. Piper gave him a thumbs up, and he wandered over, pulling out the chair opposite Will and sitting down. “So, how is it?” He murmured, folding his hands beneath his chin and smirking lazily.

Will set down the book he was reading and smiled. “Better than I expected, I’ll probably get another some time,” he replied, making a show of taking another sip.

Nico grinned, leaning back in the chair in a lazy manner. “Yeah, I have good taste, what can I say?” He tried his best to sound cocky, hoping it didn’t come off as too pretentious.

“Work in a coffee shop long enough, you’re bound to try new things,” Will teased, setting the cup down again.

Nico hummed, eyes drifting down to the book. “What are you reading,” he asked, gesturing toward it.

Holding it up, he shrugged. “Classwork, Anthropology 201 mandatory reading.”

“Any good?”

“Not a light read, I’ll tell you that much. Nonfiction, if you’re into that.”

Nico smiled. “Depends on the book, I suppose. Both have their perks.” He stretched his arms high above his head, enjoying the feeling when his back popped. Pulling a napkin from the dispenser on the table, he took a pen from his pocket and wrote down his number, making sure to put a heart around it. Sliding it across the table, he stood up. “My number, I get off at seven. Let’s go somewhere that isn’t coffee.”

Will’s face turned bright red and he began to splutter. “I… uh…”

Laughing, Nico bent down right next to Will's ear. “No one drinks that much coffee without ulterior motives. I asked Piper, and you never come in on my days off,” he breathed, then pulled back and winked. Will was blinking rapidly, clearly embarrassed at being caught. He walked away slowly, pausing after a couple of steps and calling back over his shoulder. “See you later, Will,” he purred, then returned to work. Piper gave him a high five, bouncing up and down excitedly as he passed. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face for the rest of his shift, not that Will made it any easier, smiling flirtatiously at him every couple of minutes. Seven could not come soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico, such a big talker, actually just as dense as Will.  
> I love that they both pined from afar until someone else pushed them to make a move.


End file.
